This invention relates to a variable capacity store or reservoir for rod or bar shaped articles, particularly cigarettes.
The store according to the present invention is particularly but not exclusively for use in a feed system for quantities of cigarettes, and is disposed between one or more cigarette forming machines and a packaging machine, for the purpose of compensating any differences existing between the number of cigarettes produced by said forming machines and the number absorbed by said packaging machine.